Young Love
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Deidara lo llama "Minitachi" porque se parece demasiado a su hermano. Solamente Aoi sabe cuán cierto es eso..., al menos por ahora. Todo por no pensar antes de imitar a Itachi. [Algo parecido a una secuela de 'La la lu']. (ItaSaso y Pre-slash SasuGaa)


¡Buenas, sempais! Espero que estén muy bien y les mando un gran saludo a todos desde mi compu (xD). Bueno, la verdad es que desearía hablar sobre un montón de inspiración para ItaSaso, SasoDei y demás parejas en las que debo fics —sé que soy una basura de autora por no publicar como debería (._.)—, pero la verdad es que estoy bajo mucho estrés y... pues, qué demonios, empiezo la escuela el lunes y sólo quería sacarme esa espinita de publicar esta cosa luego de desvelarme la noche pasada escribiéndola en el celular, bajo las sábanas (e3eU). En fin, como siempre, espero lo disfruten.

**¡ATENCIÓN! Naruto**** no me pertenece en absoluto ni gano dinero con esto. Simplemente es para mi entretenimiento y con esperanza de entretenerles un poco a ustedes. **

_Advertencias: _

_(1) Yaoi de Uchihas x Pelirrojos de Suna (xD) —ya sé que no es un gran nombre—. _

_(2) Una soberanamente grande cantidad de OoC. _

_(3) Mundo Alterno. _

_(4) Algo así como una secuela de _"La la lu" _y en la que mi querido gatito _Aoi _ jugará su papel importante como porque se contará todo desde su perspectiva, dándole un toque un poco imparcial a la historia, casi un tipo de 'narrador testigo' sin ser en primera persona (owo); espero haber conseguido algo decente, al menos_.

_(5) Lo escribí en mi tercera noche de insomnio, así que seguramente sigue sin ser de mis mejores ideas (:3) _

* * *

**(*~* [Young love] *~*)**

**.ͼͽ.**

_«_ Cierra la puerta, apaga las luces y levanta tus puños esta noche, porque este amor se está volviendo contagioso ». Eli Lieb,_ Young Love. _

**.ͼͽ.**

Sasori agitó la cuchara distraídamente mientras tarareaba una canción que había oído en la radio esa tarde. La voz del pelirrojo resultaba agradable a los oídos de _Aoi, _tanto así que podía adormecerlo cuando fuera. Por eso, agradeció que sus reflejos le permitieran brincar a un lado para esquivar las gotas de ganache que cayeron al suelo, a un par de centímetros de él.

Tardó unos segundos en fijar sus orbes azul brillante sobre el líquido, que a esa distancia era casi irresistible. _Aoi _se preguntó qué tan sensato sería comerlo durante la precipitada ida y venida de su amo: Sasori no parecía advertir que el gato llevaba un buen rato en la cocina, observándole con la misma profundidad de siempre.

Por fin, el felino decidió que no valía la pena arriesgarse a recibir un pisotón, así que permaneció estático en su lugar hasta que, minutos después, se hartó de la falta de atención. Un poco huraño, _Aoi _maulló una vez con fuerza, tratando de captar el interés del pelirrojo y fracasando rotundamente. Lanzó un bufido en protesta y, repentinamente, Sasori detuvo tanto su marcha como el tarareo. El gato estaba por ronronear cuando se percató de las zancadas que frenaron abruptamente en el umbral de la cocina.

Levantó perezosamente la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con una figura esbelta y hermosa, de ojos color ónix y largos cabellos oscuros como las plumas del cuervo. Itachi, que normalmente iba de bata o con jeans y poleras negras, lucía majestuoso en su traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja. Un par de noches atrás, un emocionado Uchiha le había explicado a Sasori que ese día, se reuniría con un hombre importante del hospital que podría ubicarlo en el ala de Pediatría.

Se supone que era algo importante para él y habló de lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de trabajar con niños. _Aoi _no podía imaginarse cómo era eso, porque los niños eran molestos; siempre querían acariciarlo y le jalaban tanto las orejas como la cola —lo que era particularmente irritante—. De todos modos, así era Itachi. _Aoi _estaba acostumbrado a esa faceta de su dueño, incluso cuando no la entendía; la mayoría de los humanos estaban locos y esa era la única posible explicación que se le ocurría. Además, Itachi era bastante normal y agradable…, cuando no se olvidaba de preparar su comida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que _Aoi _vivía con la familia Uchiha desde que lo trajeron en una caja de zapatos —recién comprado en un albergue de mascotas—, Sasori le gustaba mucho más. En realidad, el minino jamás se detuvo a pensar por qué sería así. Tal vez porque sus piernas eran cómodas y su voz lo tranquilizaba, o también la forma exquisita en que rascaba detrás de sus orejas, sin mencionar que jamás se olvidaba de llenar su tazón y lo cepillaba diario con cuidado y múltiples atenciones. Incluso era posible que fuera el gran parecido que tenía el Akasuna con los de su especie. No, no tenía nada qué ver con aquella ocasión en la que Itachi convenció al pelirrojo de ponerse unas orejas y colas de gato, para luego encerrarse quién sabe cuánto tiempo en su habitación, aprovechando que Sasuke se había ido de campamento. No, _Aoi _realmente pensaba que Sasori tenía el carácter de un gato.

Para explicarse mejor diría, por ejemplo, que el temperamento del pelirrojo variaba entre los gatos tranquilos —equilibrado, podría ser la palabra— y los caprichosos. Por una parte, Sasori se tomaba su tiempo para relacionarse con las personas; parecía no inmutarse por nada y le gusta observar desde su sitio. Sin embargo, le gusta ser mimado y que lo traten con cuidado, cumpliendo sus órdenes y caprichos. En resumidas cuentas: Sasori era el tipo de gato —y persona, claro— que siempre le había gustado.

El Akasuna también parecía haber notado las similitudes, pues en los últimos años, ambos habían establecido una buena relación. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no todo es perfecto en ella. Sucede que incluso cuando el pelirrojo era independiente y gustaba de su espacio, también era alguien celoso, posesivo y apegado con _sus _personas especiales. Ahí radicaba el asunto: Sasori tenía un favorito en la casa y era Uchiha Itachi.

Cualquier tonto podría darse cuenta de la manera en que los ojos del marionetista cobraban vida al tener de frente al moreno; las mejillas de su pálido rostro se encendían y su comportamiento adquiría dos aspectos distintos, unidos en una extraña combinación de sumisión y rebeldía…, una actitud tanto vulnerable como defensiva. En Japón existe una palabra especial para ese tipo de persona: Se le conoce como 'tsundere' a un personaje cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable. _Aoi _supone que sería la mejor forma de describir la actitud del pelirrojo frente a Itachi. Justo ahora, su cara tiene el adorable tono de su pelo mientras empieza a retroceder hasta topar con la encimera, como si hubiera _algo _provocadoren la cara de Itachi que insinuara otro _algo _bochornoso para Sasori.

_Aoi _repartió una mirada entre sus dos amos, sin que éstos se percataran de nada. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Ambos estaban muy ocupados contemplando los ojos de su pareja. El silencio se extendió bastante antes de que el Uchiha inhalara profundamente.

—Huele delicioso —observó entonces, con una leve sonrisa cruzando su rostro—. Preparaste su favorito, ¿huh? Estará encantado.

Sasori recuperó el control sobre sí mismo y asintió, girándose hacia el pastel que hace unos momentos había tenido toda su atención pero que ahora yacía casi olvidado. El Akasuna respingó la nariz y estiró el delantal café que traía puesto; no podría decirse que estuviera complacido con el comentario de su novio. Un momento después, se acercaba al lavabo y empezó a ocuparse de los trastes sucios.

—Bueno, creo que se quedará para mañana —dijo entre dientes—. No es sano para chicos de su edad comer tanta azúcar. Con lo que llevaste tendrán suficiente.

_Aoi _le dirigió a Itachi la mirada reprobatoria que Sasori no le estaba lanzando aunque quería. El acusado escondió su cuello entre los hombros y sonrió tímidamente, echando hacia atrás las manos donde estaban un paquete de galletas y un tazón de palomitas de caramelo, ambos vacíos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Itachi sinceramente—. Temarino mentía en absoluto: Gaara-_kun _está enamorado de las galletas.

Sasori terminó entonces con el último traste y sacudió las manos para deshacerse del resto de agua. Se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al Uchiha.

—Primero: No digas con tanta confianza el nombre de ella —indicó, frunciendo el ceño—. Segundo: Tienes suerte que ambos se hayan terminado sus verduras.

Itachi dejó caer el paquete de galletas en el bote de basura que estaba a un lado y fue a lavar el tazón, acompañándose con una risa suave.

—Pueden comer una rebanada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Sasori le dirigió una expresión austera que le hizo tragar antes de añadir—: Bueno, cuando son las verduras que tú cocinas, no es una sorpresa que se las acaben —elogió mientras el taheño colocaba una tapa de plástico a la tarta que había preparado—. Tienes un gran talento para la cocina, lo sabes.

—Los cumplidos no hacen tu crimen menos grave —musitó en respuesta, aunque sus cachetes se tiñeron de un suave rosado—. Si quieres tener niños afectados por tanta azúcar, los cuidas tú.

—Me encanta hacerme cargo de los chicos, ¿recuerdas?

Sasori rodó los ojos.

—Como sea.

Nada más las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Itachi le tomó por la muñeca en un agarre suave y le obligó a permanecer de espalda contra la encimera. Luego, justo como una pantera se desliza con calculada elegancia hacia su presa, el Uchiha atrapó a Sasori entre su cuerpo y el frío muro detrás de ambos. Con la mano libre se hizo con la cuchara que el Akasuna había usado para trazar los adornos en el pastel y sonrió de forma traviesa.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Regañó, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Los niños están aquí.

—Están en su habitación —corrigió, levantando el utensilio todavía cubierto de chocolate y dejándolo a centímetros de la boca del pelirrojo. Sasori miró una vez la cuchara y regresó su atención a Itachi.

—Incluso así…

—Abre la boca —pidió, regalándole una gran sonrisa—. ¿Por favor?

_Aoi _pensó que nunca nadie se habría visto tanto como un cachorro. Y al ver que Sasori cedía a la petición del moreno, se hizo una nota mental de no dejar nunca que sus amos compraran un perro, o sino éste se robaría toda la atención que se merecía por ser 'el monito tan gatito' —como le decían los (nuevos) amigos de Sasuke luego de ver _Shrek Para siempre_—. Es claro que _su _Sasori tendría una absoluta debilidad por el cachorro, si sucumbía tan fácil a la expresión de Itachi.

Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron de satisfacción al ver que Sasori obedecía y probaba del chocolate amargo que había preparado a los dos niños como postre.

Una pequeña mancha de chocolate quedó en la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo cuando sacó la cuchara. Antes de que Sasori pudiera lamer ésta, Itachi dejó la cuchara en la encimera y se inclinó para robarle un beso al pelirrojo. El más pequeño lanzó una exclamación ahogada mientras notaba el repentino lengüetazo que daba Itachi, sirviéndose del sabor de ganache que tanto le gustaba combinado con el suculento sabor de su boca. El Akasuna no tardó en cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso.

_Aoi _se levantó y les dio la espalda, caminando perezosamente hasta su cama, allá en la sala. Mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, medio observando el umbral de la cocina donde todavía estaban sus dos amos besándose, escuchó el suave chasquido de una puerta abrirse. Se volvió hacia el pasillo del departamento, donde estaba asomándose un rostro conocido para él: Sasuke. El pequeño entrecerró los ojos y esperó. Cuando oyó el nombre de su hermano pronunciado en un tenue susurro, se volvió a meter en su habitación sin decir más.

**†**

Itachi y Sasori se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, _Aoi _recostado en las piernas del segundo. El televisor todavía estaba encendido cuando los niños entraron en la cocina. El gato levantó su cabeza en medio de la oscuridad; el movimiento no demasiado brusco para despertar a los mayores.

—Tienes que probar el pastel deSasori-_sama _—dijo la voz de Sasuke convertida en un murmullo que sólo _Aoi _era capaz de oír. Con cuidado, el minino se levantó de su lugar—. Es lo más delicioso del mundo entero.

Un chico pelirrojo, más o menos de la misma altura que Sasuke, y con unos hermosísimos ojos color turquesa, seguía al Uchiha por la oscuridad. El hermano de Itachi le guiaba mientras lo sujetaba de la muñeca y caminaban a tientas.

_Aoi _se sentó cerca de la cocina, meneando la cola. Oyó a Sasuke rebuscando en la encimera hasta dar con el pastel. Para el gato fue fácil ver cómo el niño quitaba la tapa y usaba un cuchillo para cortar una porción considerable.

—¿Está bien que lo tomemos a escondidas? —Preguntó Gaara, arqueando una de sus cejas invisibles—. Se enojarán.

—Sasori-_sama _nunca se puede enojar conmigo —murmuró—. Tiene la misma actitud que… mi mamá.

Había un matiz triste en su voz mientras decía eso. Gaara también bajó la mirada con una expresión poco menos afligida que Sasuke; nunca había conocido qué era tener una madre, y aunque lo deseaba con todo su corazón, aquel sentimiento vendría acompañado por incertidumbre combinada con el anhelo por lo desconocido. _Aoi _pensó que su pesar era lo que había juntado a ambos en primer lugar, lo que había hecho que Sasuke consiguiera un amigo después de tanto tiempo en la soledad.

_Aoi _no hizo ruido alguno mientras los veía escabullirse de vuelta a la habitación, pero los siguió de cerca y se coló junto a ellos antes de que cerraran la puerta. Como ahí dentro la luz todavía estaba encendida, a los niños no les costó mucho descubrirlo. Ninguno era miedoso y aunque abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa de verlo ahí, no hicieron escándalo. _Aoi _pensaba que ambos chicos eran algo especial, porque le daban su espacio…, le gustaban.

—No te daré pastel; te hace daño —aclaró Sasuke mientras el gato se trepaba en la cama del menor. En el suelo estaba un pequeño futon donde el Uchiha dormiría esta noche; y aunque todavía no le tomaba confianza al Sabaku, _Aoi _no quería estar en el suelo. Le maulló en respuesta mientras lo veía sentarse en el borde de la cama junto al otro, partiendo un trozo y extendiéndolo a Gaara. Éste lo tomó y ambos empezaron a comer mientras _Aoi _se acurrucaba junto a ellos.

Siguió mirándolos hasta que de pronto, notó algo que era impresionante, extraño y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Te ha quedado chocolate en la cara —murmuró Sasuke, señalando la comisura de sus propios labios. Gaara se talló el lado equivocado y el Uchiha negó con la cabeza—. Déjame.

Levantó la mano hacia la piel blanquecina de Gaara y se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, intrigado.

Sasuke torció la boca y apoyándose con la mano que había extendido hacia el pelirrojo, estiró el cuerpo y depositó una especie de beso ahí donde estaban las moronas del pastel. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par, aunque no hubo mayor reacción. _Aoi _se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado pequeños para percatarse de lo que hacían; tal vez por eso, Sasuke imitaba a su hermano…, quizá por eso mismo, la única respuesta de Gaara fue parpadear confundido.

El Uchiha se separó y miró el rostro del pelirrojo; no había rastros de chocolate en su boca, sólo un pequeño rastro de saliva de cuando Sasuke le limpió.

—Cuando Sasori-_sama _tiene restos de comida, mi hermano hace eso —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Las mejillas de Gaara se ruborizaron un poco y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Pero no son tu hermano y Sasori-_sama _pareja…como novios?

Sasuke lo pensó un momento y asintió. De pronto, pareció comprender a dónde iba su amigo.

—Ah. —Sus cachetes adquirieron un tono rosado—. Oh. Lo siento.

_Aoi _se recostó lánguidamente sobre el colchón. La inocencia de los niños era tan enternecedora.

—No importa, supongo —respondió Gaara.

Los niños tienen la capacidad de perdonar fácilmente.

—¿En serio no te ha molestado? —Preguntó Sasuke con timidez. Gaara negó con la cabeza—. Bueno…, terminemos de comer y vayamos a dormir, o se despertarán.

Ambos se terminaron el pastel, pero no se fueron a dormir enseguida. En lugar de eso, permanecieron hablando en pequeños susurros hasta quedar rendidos en la misma cama; sus meñiques rozándose ligeramente y _Aoi _entre sus cuerpos. El gato observaba sus manitas juntas con interés, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría contar la historia de cómo Sasuke encontró su verdadero amor una noche, cuando era muy pequeño y no entendía del todo qué sucedía.

De pronto, se acordó del amigo de Sasori, un rubio llamado Deidara, apodando a Sasuke como Minitachi porque según él, se parecían mucho.

_Aoi _bostezó. Algún día sabrían cuánto tenían en común. Después de todo, era un Uchiha enamorado de un pelirrojo.

**FIN.**

* * *

Supongo que tienen derecho a odiar el fic y a Mary por publicar cada cosa que le viene a la mente (e.e). Hago lo que puedo para sumar más cosas a estas dos parejas que son tan hermosas y que, desgraciadamente, no muchos parecen notarlo. El resto es culpa de mi mente loquilla (xD)

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leerme! Y si pueden dejar un comentario..., sería muy bien recibido y ayudarán a que mi ser ItaSaso no muera (nwn)

PD: Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que tarareaba Sasori era _Young Love_ de Eli Lieb. Yo les recomendaría que vieran el video..., es una sutil muestra de yaoi/slash/BL (7w7) —no sé cómo se deba clasificar cuando es canción— (xD).


End file.
